


4 iTunes Shuffle Drabbles

by shawolxaddict



Series: Live Every Second [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Gen, M/M, SHINee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawolxaddict/pseuds/shawolxaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four SHINee Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 iTunes Shuffle Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: all taemin’s pov. There is Jongtae and Onkey and Onhokey, onkeyho, whatever you wanna call it.
> 
> yeah this is what happens when I put stuff on shuffle.
> 
> All four songs are labeled.

 

>  

>  
> 
> 1\. Live Every Second – Tokio Hotel

I stood outside the house as music blared.

I was at a rave, because of _him_.

I just wanted to see him and hear him. I wanted to ‘live while I’m young’ as Key put it.

I stared at me feet. I really had no friends at this party.

I shouldn’t be here. I look desperate trying to follow him around. I sit on the curb and pull out my cellphone.

“Taemin? What are you doing here?” Jonghyun asks.

“To see you, I mean, party of course,” But it was already out there. I turned red and started to dial for my brother.

“Oh, that’s cool. I wanted to see you too,” Jonghyun softly whispered. He sits next to me and smiles.

Yeah, I guess the party wasn’t _that_ bad.

 

 

 

> 2\. Fell in Love – Show Luo

I dance across the stage of the hip hop competition. I let the music flow through me.

I was hard hitting and popping. Things were going perfect.

I took my last stance as I faced the back of the stage. The lights went down and I hurried off stage.

I ran straight into Key’s arms. He kept exclaiming about his ‘baby dancing machine’.

I am hardly a baby. I look around and wave to Onew, the tech guy who has a crush on Key, and push Key towards him.

After a few stumbles and hair flicks I see them exchange numbers.

Yeah, I think Key fell in love just now.

 

 

> 3\. Skyway Avenue – We The Kings

I ran down the street with the gang. We can’t get caught.

It was a stupid Halloween prank. We had spray painted the old grumpy man’s door.

We finally reach Jinki’s car and pile in.

Only to realize that we had left Minho.

“Jinki stop!” Key screeched.

“I can’t! The brakes are broken!”

“You let us get in the car knowing about the breaks! What the hell!” Jonghyun screams.

“If you jump I jump?” Jinki questioned. We all looked around.

On the count of three we flung ourselves.

The car is totaled and we will never leave our houses again.

But it was worth it.

 

 

> 4\. Poker Face – Glee Cast Version

I watched as the other four played strip poker.

I had no idea what was going on. They wouldn’t teach me and then Minho got competitive.

I really enjoyed it at first but there was a problem.

Jonghyun was the problem. Every time he took off clothes he would stare right at _me._

He was doing this on purpose. I would not bend to his will and flee though.

I stared right back.

Everyone now was in their boxers. I was fully clothed of course.

However there was another problem.

Key, Onew, and Minho were making eyes at each other.

It took Onew to break the ice.

“Um, how about I forfeit. I really need to pee,” He used as a lame excuse.

The three of them rushed out and left me and him.

I crossed my legs as he sauntered over to me.

“Well, well, I think you have on too many layers now. Want me to help you with that?”

I smirked as our own fun began.


End file.
